Strength in Weakness
by mandancie
Summary: Poppy is attacked over the summer. Now, she has to come to terms. With the help of the dour Potions Master, she learns that even in her weakness lies her strengths. Warning/Triggers: Implied non-con {rape} NOTHING GRAPHIC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: In Antithesis Universe, Poppy admitted to Harry that she was also attacked. Here is her story.**

 **Warnings/Triggers: Implied non-con {rape} NOTHING GRAPHIC**

 **Summary: Poppy is attacked over the summer. Now, she has to come to terms. With the help of the dour Potions Master, she learns that even in her weakness lies her strengths.**

 **Strength in Weakness**

It had been a very busy year for Poppy. There was a Dragon Pox outbreak at the school and most of the current first years and some of the Muggle-born second years got sick. It was the first time in a long time that all the beds were full in the Infirmary.

Now the children were all going home. With the help of Severus, they were able to heal, cure, and vaccinate all the students before the end of the year feast. Never again did she want to go through that. She knew that next year she would be setting up appointments with first years, especially Muggle-born and Muggle-raised witches and wizards.

As the children left heading towards the horseless carriages, Poppy headed back to the Infirmary. She planned on getting everything cleaned up and leaving by that evening. After everything that happened, she just wanted to go to her house in the heart of London and relax.

"Madam Pomfrey."

Walking out of her office, Poppy saw Severus walking in the Infirmary.

"Make a list of the potions that you are low on. With everything that has happened, I'll need to get started on brewing."

"Give me a couple of days," Poppy said. "I want to rest at home for a while. I'll have a list for you then."

Severus nodded and walked out of the Infirmary. Poppy watched the dour man leave. Never had she seen a more complicated man. Severus Snape was not an approachable man. He'd only been at the school for two years. Most the staff and many of the students stayed clear of him. Poppy, personally, didn't have a qualm with the Potions professor. He was very invaluable to her since he started working at Hogwarts. If things got to be too much, or she had to leave the school to go to St. Mungo's, he would help her out at the school. His bedside manner was a little cold, but he wasn't mean or harsh with the patients. After the outbreak they had at the school, she learned that Severus was not a hugger. He was not one to cuddle a patient, but on several occasions she had seen him sitting on the end of the beds of sick children crying from the pain and he held their hands. She even heard low soothing words coming from the dour man. She knew he would probably deny anything of the sort was happening. If he wanted people to think that he was a mean git from the dungeons then who was she to try and change that?

Poppy finished clearing up her desk and went to her supply cupboard. With a cursory glance, she could see that there was a lot of potions that were needed; Pepper-up, Fever Reduction, and Stomach Soother were completely gone.

Sighing, Poppy grabbed a piece of parchment and jotted down the potions. When she finished, she headed back to her office to start packing up.

Walking into her chambers with her satchel filled with rolls of parchments, she began packing her clothes. A knock on the door brought her out of her silent chore.

"Come in."

Albus opened the door.

"Hello, Albus," Poppy said, as Albus walked into the chambers.

"Almost ready?" Albus asked.

"Almost," Poppy confirmed, sighing.

"Busy year," Albus said, sitting down on her over-stuffed chair.

"Very," Poppy said with a small smile. "But I'm glad that we were able to heal all the children. I would have hated it if we had to send any of them to St. Mungo's."

"Well, you and Severus worked tirelessly. I'm proud of both of you."

"Thank you, Albus."

"How long are you going to stay home?"

"I just want to take a short break. I'll be back probably within the week so that I can give Severus the list of potions that are needed. A couple of days at the most," Poppy said, walking back into the pallor with a small suitcase.

Albus stood up and grabbed the baggage from her and extended his arm.

"Shall I escort you to the train?"

Poppy looped her arms around Albus', smiling.

"That would be most kind, thank you."

Albus and Poppy walked to the front doors.

"You know, Albus," Poppy said. "I think I'm going to just apparate home."

"Are you sure?" Albus looked at her. "I don't mind waiting for the next train with you."

"Yes, I'm sure," Poppy assured him. "I'm just ready to go home and take a long steamy bath in my own house. Surrounded by quiet."

"Well, if you're sure," Albus said. "I'll walk you to the end of the apparation point."

Poppy apparated in the alleyway near her flat. Walking out onto the sidewalk, she couldn't help smiling when she saw her small house at the end of the street.

The first day was absolutely amazing. Poppy walked into her home and after casting a light refresher charm around her closed home and opening a few curtains, she felt like she could completely relax. Pulling her the pins from her hair, she let her hair fall over her shoulders, down her back. Just the feel of her hair, finally loose, was comforting. She let out a contented sigh as she ran her fingers through her scalp.

After unpacking her bags, she headed to her bathroom. Filling the tub and pouring in her scented oils, she got herself ready for her much needed soak.

She enjoyed every second of soaking for what felt like several hours. She knew she would need to eat. So getting out of the tub and drying off, she got dressed in a comfortable summer dress so that she could go shopping for food.

She always loved the neighborhood she lived in. It was quiet. Not much really happened in the area. She walked to the corner market and gathered a small amount of food that would last her just a few days. She figured it didn't make sense to buy a lot of food since she would be heading back to Hogwarts to get with Severus about the potions.

Poppy was looking through the produce when a man walked over towards her.

"Excuse me," he said. "Maybe you could help me."

"If I can," Poppy said.

"Do you know where I could find the Pomfrey residence?"

"Well, I'm Poppy Pomfrey," she said looking at the man. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you over dinner."  
"I think not," Poppy said, walking away from the man.

"Why not?"

"For one," Poppy said, stopping at another produce cart. "I do not know who you are, nor your name."

"Alexander," he said. "Now you know my name, can we have dinner?"

"Nice to meet you, Alexander," Poppy said. "But I must decline. Excuse me."

Poppy walked away. She didn't like the feeling she got while talking to the strange man. While she was walking towards the register, she began to regret telling the man her name. After thinking on it some more, she now wished she hadn't told him. But since it happened, she would just get what she already had in her little basket and go home. She knew she would probably feel better when she got home. After purchasing her few items, she began her trek back home. As she saw her house come into view, she couldn't help the sense of calm that came over her. She always loved the safety and security that her home brought her.

So occupied that she was close to home, she did not know that her calm, safe feeling would soon turn to terror. When she turned the key to walk in the house, she felt her body stiffen and begin to fall forward. Seeing the floor coming closer and closer to her face, she braced for impact that she knew was coming and was surprised when it didn't happen. All her purchases dropped on the floor. Some items broke and some rolled down the hallway. She felt hands on her and knew that she wasn't alone, but she couldn't see who the hands belong to. She heard the front door close and the latch fasten. For the first time, Poppy felt fear inside her house.

_0000_00000_00000_0000

Severus was sitting in his pallor, reading the latest potion journal, sipping on firewhiskey when the floo flared. Severus looked up just in time to see Albus' face in the flames.

"Headmaster," Severus said, lowering the journal. "Come through."

"Severus, have you heard from Poppy?" Albus asked as he stepped through the hearth.

"Not yet," Severus said. "She asked me to give her a few days. I figured she needed to recuperate from the pandemic we experienced the last few months."

"Yes, well," Albus began, sitting down in the chair opposite from Severus. "I was expecting Poppy to fire-call me yesterday."

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"Probably not," Albus said. "Would you mind going and checking?"

"Madam Pomfrey is a grown woman and is capable of taking care of herself. If she's home, maybe she just needed more time alone."

"I know," Albus conceded. "But I would feel much better if I know for sure. Please, Severus."

"Fine," Severus sighed. "Just to ease your mind. I'll go now."

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus apparated in the alleyway close to Poppy's house. After getting the location from Albus, he headed out. He didn't want to stay longer than needed. Walking down the street, he got closer towards the matron's house. When he got to the front walkway that headed to the front door, Severus stopped. He didn't like what he was looking at. The front door was wide open. As long as he'd known the matron, during his time in school as well as teaching, she had never left the door to her private quarters open. So to see her house door open worried the Potions Master.

Slowly, he came up the walkway. When he crossed over the threshold, the first thing he noticed was the broken glass of what looked like a pasta sauce. Further inspection of the front foyer, showed that there were more food items strewn all over the floor.  
"Madam Pomfrey," Severus called out as he walked through the house.

Faintly, he heard sobbing coming from the back rooms. Quickly, Severus went to the rooms in search of the matron. The first two doors that he opened revealed nothing more than a bathroom and a cupboard. When he got to the end of the hall, he saw that the door was cracked. Hearing the sobbing louder now, Severus opened the door. What he saw had him completely speechless.

Poppy was immobile on the bed stark naked. He was only in a stupor for a second, before he went to action. Wandlessly, Severus made a blanket, that was laying on the floor by the bed, cover Poppy's body. At the same time, pulling out his wand.

" _Finite Incantatem."_

When Poppy felt herself have control of her limbs again, she curled to her side, gripping the cover as she did laying with her back to Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked. His voice was low and calm.

"Why are you here?" Poppy's voice was raspy.

"Albus sent me."

Poppy turned her body until she could see Severus.

"How long were you like this?"

Tears began to pool in the matron's eyes as she looked at him. Remembering what happened for the last day and a half was just too much. She turned back to how she was laying a second ago.

Severus knew that he would not get any answers from her, so he cast a diagnostic charm over the matron. Poppy could feel the magic flowing over her, but just didn't have the strength to protest. She knew that Severus would probably cast the charm over her since she hadn't answered his question. Honestly, she really didn't want to say what happened. She didn't want to make it real, but she knew it would come out anyway.

After a moment, she heard a small gasp from behind her and she knew that he knew what just happened to her.

"Poppy," Severus said, soothingly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hearing Severus call her by her first name for the first time made the tears flow just that much more.

"Poppy, we need to go to St. Mungo's."

Poppy turned and looked at Severus. Looking at his face, for the first time she didn't see the cold exterior that he always shown. Right now, what she saw was a caring man that wanted to help. Looking into those onyx eyes, there was nothing cold-hearted about the man. She only saw compassion in those eyes.

She remembered how he was during the Dragon Pox outbreak at the school. When she seen him comforting the student she wondered what would it be like to be on the receiving end of Severus' care. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would happen.

"Please, Poppy," Severus said in a calming fashion. "You must be checked out."

Poppy nodded her head. Severus stood up and cast a feather-weight charm on the matron before picking her up with the blanked wrapped around her.

"Now, Poppy," Severus stated as he walked out of the room, cradling the Matron against his chest. "In order to safely get you to St. Mungo's, I'm going to call my personal elf in order to apparate up into the hospital, alright?"

Poppy, leaning her head on his shoulder, just nodded. Severus called out for his house elf and seconds later, they were at St. Mungo's.

_00000_0000_00000_00000

Albus walked through the halls of St. Mungo's with determined steps. He was worried about Poppy, but when he got the patronus from Severus that he was needed at the hospital his heart just dropped.

After asking the medi-witch at the counter where he could locate Poppy's room, he was directed there.

Severus was sitting in the provided chair next to the bed. Poppy was currently asleep. She only closed her eyes after Severus promised that he would not leave her side. That was how Albus found him when he opened the door to the room.

"Severus," Albus called out, closing the door behind him. "What happened?"

Before Severus could answer, Poppy startled awake by the different male voice in the room.

"Severus," Poppy whimpered.

"I'm here, Poppy," Severus said, reaching out for her hand. "It's Albus."

Tears pooled the Matron's eyes. "Albus," she said looking over at the door, seeing the Headmaster in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no," Albus said, getting to the side of her bed in just a few steps. "There is nothing you need to be sorry for."

"I should have stayed at the school," Poppy cried.

Albus leaned down over Poppy and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_00000_00000_00000_00000

The next day, Poppy was having some tests done, so Severus was walking the hallway, stretching his legs. By the time he walked back towards the room, Poppy was being wheeled back inside. She saw him walking towards her and she couldn't help a small smile grace her lips. The medi-witch helped Poppy back on the bed.

"Thank you," Poppy said.

"You should be able to go home later today," the medi-witch said, rolling the chair out of the room. She didn't notice the blanch look that Poppy gave her as she was leaving, but Severus did.

Once they were alone, Severus walked over to the side of the bed.

"Poppy," Severus said, soothingly.

"I can't go back there," Poppy whispered. "I just can't."

"And you don't have to," Severus soothed. "Is there anything you want from there?"

Poppy shook her head. Tears leaked from her eyes. The idea of going home used to bring happiness and joy to her. Now, she didn't want anything to do with that house. The things that happened was too traumatic.

"Poppy," Severus said, pulling the Matron out of her thoughts. "Once you are released, I will escort you back to Hogwarts where I'm sure Albus has the house elves working tirelessly making everything comfortable for you."

A sad smile graced the Matron's lips.

"Thank you, Severus," Poppy said. "I really do appreciate you staying with me." Her voice shook a little. She didn't want to cry again, but she could feel the lump in her throat get bigger.

Severus leaned down, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked into Poppy's eyes. His onyx eyes showed no hint of callousness or indifference. There was nothing but care Poppy saw in the Potions Master's eyes.

"Just returning the favor," Severus said.

Her brow creased in confusion.

"You've always been a busy woman during the school term," Severus continued, seeing her confusion. "When I started working at Hogwarts, it wasn't the only obligation that I had. You know my second." Realization dawned on Poppy's face as Severus continued. "After a particularly brutal meeting, you sat with me, knowing that you had other things as well as patients to take care of besides me. Yet you sat with me throughout the night."

"I thought you were sleeping," Poppy said.

Severus only response to that was lifting his eyebrow. Poppy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

_000000_000000_00000

After Poppy was released from St. Mungo's, as promised, Severus escorted the matron back to Hogwarts. Just as Severus predicted, Albus had the house-elves re-decorate her chambers. Albus welcomed them at the door and both men walked the Matron to her new rooms.

"Why don't you get yourself settled?" Albus said after he explained all the new luxuries that she now had in her chambers.

Poppy looked around each room, liking what she was seeing. She had her arm looped in the Potions Master's arm as they looked through the rooms.

"Severus, I need you to -" Albus stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Poppy's face.

Severus didn't show emotion on his face, but when her gripped tightened on his arm, it caught him more by surprise than pain.

"I'll come by your office later," Severus said.

"That is fine, my boy," Albus said with a sad smile. "Poppy, know that you can call me for anything."

"Thank you, Albus," Poppy said, still not letting go of Severus' arm.

Albus left the room leaving Poppy and Severus where they stood.

"Would you like some tea?" Poppy asked, still holding on to Severus' arm.

"That would be fine," Severus answered, snapping his fingers.

Once the elf showed up, he ordered the tea and some finger sandwiches as well. After the elf left, he escorted the Matron towards the sofa. Sitting down, Poppy let her hands slide down Severus' arm, but she did not let go of his hand once she had it.

Severus, still standing, leaned down and with his other hand cupped her face.

"It will be alright, Poppy. You're safe here."

With great reluctance, Poppy let go of the Potions Master's hand. Her face burned with embarrassment for the way she was acting. What must he think of her, clinging on to him like that? He had to have lost all respect for her now that she was acting this way, she thought.

The familiar pop of the elf returning with the asked food items, brought the Matron out of her depressing musing. She looked up to see Severus pouring the tea and then adding a splash of milk and a spoonful of sugar to it before handing the cup to her. A small smile graced her lips as she took the cup.

"Why Severus," she said. "I didn't know you knew how I took my tea."

"I am exceptional at observing," Severus replied, filling his own cup and sitting down in the chair adjacent to her. "I know that Minerva likes more bitter teas, while Albus has the tendencies to put so much sugar in his tea, I'm at a lost if he is actually drinking tea or liquid sugar."

A light chuckle came from the Matron at Severus' words. The smile did not last as she became somber again.

"Poppy."

"I must seem completely awful to you," she said. "You probably think me weak. I don't blame you."

"I do not," Severus said. His tone was that of what he uses in his classroom to get the students attention. "You are not a weak woman." Poppy lowered her hands that cradled the tea she had yet to take a sip from.

"Drink your tea," Severus softly chided.

Absentmindedly, Poppy took a sip. The warmth of the tea seemed to soothe the lump that was growing in her throat. As the warm liquid went down, she felt it as it seem to warm her until the tea hit her stomach. For what seem like the first time in a while, Poppy actually felt calm.

"I'm going to go," Severus said, bringing Poppy out of her thoughts.

A little shocked by the pronouncement, Poppy tried to hide the anxiety that was creeping up inside her. Severus got up and placed his tea cup on the table in front of him.

"You are safe, Poppy," Severus said and walked towards the door. "Send for me, if you need anything."

And with that, Poppy was alone. Instantly, the silence was deafening. She mused that she use to want the quiet. Now, the quiet was actually frightening her. Taking a deep breath, Poppy finished her tea, and then decided to lay down for the night. She figured rest would do her good. Waving her wand over the dishes, they disappeared to the kitchen.

_0000_0000_0000_000

Severus walked to the Headmaster's office once he left Poppy's chambers. Saying the password to the gargoyle, Severus made his way up the stairs. When he opened the door to the office, he saw Albus sitting behind his desk with his head buried in his hands.

"Headmaster," Severus said, closing the door behind him.

"How is Poppy?" Albus asked, lifting his head.

"As well as can be expected," Severus said, sitting down across from the desk.

"Has she told you what happened?"

Severus shook his head. "I haven't asked. I ran a diagnostic on her when I got to her, but I didn't ask."

Albus laid his head on the back of his chair, truly looking his age.

"Thank you for being there, Severus," Albus said not looking at the man.

"I didn't do anything," Severus said.

"On the contrary," Albus said, sitting back up. "I saw how she was with you. You were there for her. I know that she appreciates you being near."

Not one to receive praise much, Severus felt a little uncomfortable.

"If there is nothing else," Severus said, trying not to squirm in his seat. "I will retire to my chambers."

"Good night, Severus." Albus said solemnly.

Severus left the office and headed straight for his chambers. He didn't stop until he got to his decanter of Firewhiskey. Pouring himself a small finger amount, he drank it in one gulp.

It was bad enough finding the Matron in that way, but to be thanked for doing nothing was just too much for the dour man. Seeing Poppy like that was troubling. The fact that this was the first time he'd ever seen her cry was enough to bother the man. Looking at the decanter longingly, Severus knew he couldn't afford to get in the least tipsy. Something told him that he would probably sitting with Poppy again like he had in the hospital.

Walking towards his bedroom, Severus got changed and went straight for bed. Using his time wisely, he figured while he wasn't being called now, he'd might as well get some sleep for just in case Poppy did call for him, he would had at least gotten some sleep. Not realizing how tired he was until his head hit the pillow, he seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Something woke the dour man up. Pulling his wand out of his sleeve he cast a tempus charm. Seeing that he had been asleep for a couple of hours, he needed to see what had woke him up. It didn't take long to find out as there was a house-elf standing in his doorway.

"What is it?" Severus growled.

"Mistress Poppy's calling for you," the elf squeaked, ringing its hands.

Quickly getting out of bed and putting on his robe and shoes, Severus didn't stop to see if the elf was gone before heading towards Poppy's chambers. It seemed to take no time for Severus to make the trek to Poppy's chambers. When he got there, without knocking, Severus walked in.

"Poppy," Severus called out.

"Severus," Poppy wept, walking out the back room.  
Walking towards her, Severus was surprised when she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

_00000_00000_000000

Albus walked to Poppy's chambers. Poppy had been back at the castle for three weeks now. He wanted to give the matron her space. Knocking on the door, Albus was surprised at who opened the door.

"Severus," Albus said.

"Albus," Severus said, stepping aside, allowing him to enter.

"Did you stay all night?" Albus asked.

"I have not left her alone since she came back."

Albus sighed.

"Where is she?" Albus asked sitting down in the chair.

"In her bedroom," Severus said. "I'll see if she wants to come out."

As Severus walked towards the bedroom, Albus couldn't help but shake his head. Never would he thought that Severus would be this tolerant. He knew that the dour man had a huge heart, but never did he think that Severus would basically move into the matron's chambers. Now to learn that Severus has been staying with her this entire time, let the Headmaster know that he did right fighting for the Potions Master.

Poppy walked into the sitting room, her robes tied snugly to her, hair loose, hanging past her shoulders. It had been the first time he'd ever seen Poppy's hair down.

"Albus," Poppy said by way of greeting. She came in and sat down across from the Headmaster.

"Well," Severus said. "I'm going to go to my chambers while you two talk. I'll be back later."

Albus could see the small rise of panic in Poppy's face when Severus walked to the door, but decided not to comment on it.

"How are you doing, my dear?"

Poppy shrugged.

"Have you been out of your chambers?" Albus asked.

Poppy shook her head.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me. We can have supper at the Three Broomsticks."

"Now is not a good time, Albus," Poppy said shaking her head.

"And when would be a good time, my dear?"

Poppy looked up at Albus. His eyes were twinkling, smiling sadly at her.

"I just can't right now, Albus. Please understand."

"Oh, I do, my dear," Albus said. "Take the time that you need."

Poppy sighed. Albus could see the tension in her shoulders.

"How long has Severus been staying here?" Albus asked.

For the first time in a long time, Poppy felt anger bubbling inside her from that question.

"Is it a problem, Albus?" her tone was harsh and he could sense her anger coming from her.

"No, my dear. I'm just sorry that you felt the need for a bodyguard here."

Poppy gasped as her anger quickly deflated by Albus' statement. Bodyguard? Was she was using Severus? Why was she comfortable around the man? It wasn't like he spent the entire time in her presence. But for some reason she felt more at ease with knowing that he was here. She began to feel ashamed. She actually began to feel the loss of how she used to be before _he_ broke into her house. Tears began to pool her eyes.

"Oh Albus," Poppy sobbed, placing her hands over her face. "What's wrong with me?"

Albus got up and walked over to Poppy and sat down next to her. Very gently, he draped his arm over her shoulders. She leaned against him, still sobbing in her hands.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Albus soothed. "You were the victim of a brutal attack. An attack that happened in what was suppose to be your safe haven. Not only do you feel violated, but probably your sense of security is down. My asking you about Severus was not an attack on your security, buy my own neglectfulness to be sure that you actually felt safe in this castle."

Poppy's shoulders shook under his arm. He tighten his hold a little bit more as he continued.

"I should have come to see about you the next day. And for that I apologize. It was never my intentions to have you go through this alone. And you should not have to. Though, I am grateful that Severus could be here for you."

A wet chuckle came from behind her hands. She then lowered her hands and her tearful eyes met his.

"I would have never thought Severus would either," Poppy confessed, then sighed. "I don't know why I'm comfortable around him. And it's not like he smothers me or sits at my bedside all the time."

"Maybe it's just that there is someone else in the room and you know exactly who it is," Albus stated.

There was a single knock on the door and, before either could say anything else, Severus walked in. Albus felt the last bit of tension leave Poppy's shoulders as she saw who walked in her chambers. Severus eyed them for a second. His eyes stayed on Poppy for a second before giving a slight nod and walking off towards the room he'd been occupying for the past three weeks.

Albus saw the unspoken conversation between the matron and the Potions Master and wondered was it really the fact that someone else was here or was it something more.

_00000_0000_00000

After Albus left, both Poppy and Severus were sitting in the Sitting room. Severus was in the armchair, reading. Poppy was curled up, sitting on the corner of the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her. She had been deep in thought since Albus' departure.

"Severus," Poppy said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Severus lowered his book and looked over at her. "Why have you stayed with me all this time?"

Severus narrowed his eyes as he closed the book and placed it on the small table beside him.

"I told you to send for me if you needed," Severus said.

"Yes, but that was the first day," Poppy said, finally looking at him. "Why did you stay?"

"I thought you knew," Severus replied.

"What?" Poppy was now confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You kept me here," Severus said as if she had already knew the answer to the question. "You would not let me leave."

That statement was like a punch in the stomach. Poppy was completely at a loss for words. She kept him there. She wouldn't let him leave. What has she done to him? She kept him prisoner. Poppy looked at Severus, and that confused her more. He didn't seem to be stressed or eager to try and leave. His actions didn't show that he was angered by the situation. If she was basically holding him hostage, shouldn't he be angry? Shouldn't he be wanting to get out? Why was he still willing to stay?

"But … I … didn't -" Poppy stammered.

"Poppy," Severus leaned closer towards the sofa. "You had a panic attack. You sent for me. When I got here, you were in distress. It actually took a long time to calm you down to the point of you letting me go." Severus' voice was not cold and there was no hint of sarcasm. "Once you did calm down, and you left for bed, your magic would not let me leave. I could feel it at the door. So I slept on that couch," pointing to the sofa, "that night, and for two night after until the castle built you another room."

"But I thought you were going back to your chambers and then coming back to check on me?"

"You only saw what you wanted," Severus said. "The first time I've left these chambers was when Albus showed up. I was actually surprised that I could open the door."

"Then, why did you come back?" Poppy asked. "If I've been holding you hostage for three weeks, why did you return back here? Why not just stay in your chambers? I know you miss your solitude."

Severus arched an eyebrow and sat back in the armchair.

"I thought it would have been obvious. Apparently, you still need me here." Poppy blinked at him. "I was not a hostage, Poppy. You needed my help."

"But -"

"You weren't holding me against my will. I offered. You accepted."

"But you couldn't leave."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well. But I'm fine. You soon will be." Severus shrugged.

Poppy looked at the man sitting next to her as he picked up the book he put down and began reading again.

"Thank you, Severus," Poppy said after a long moment of silence.

Severus made no indication that he heard her.

_0000_00000_0000_0000

The last month of the Summer holidays were peaceful. Poppy had "released" Severus from her chambers the night that he admitted to her that he was unable to leave. But he didn't leave without giving her assurances that she could in fact still call upon him if she so choose to. As it got closer to September first, Albus had once again visited Poppy. He offered to hire a substitute medi-witch, so to give Poppy more time to heal.

Poppy declined the offer, stating that she thought she was ready to get back into the swing of things. Severus had received the list two days prior of the potions he needed to brew.

The night before the students were due to return, Poppy had a knock on the door. When she opened it, a small smile graced her lips.

"Come in, Severus," she said, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"I don't plan on staying long," Severus said. "I just wanted to know that you will be fine starting tomorrow. Are you ready for the dunderheads to return?"

Poppy, long since used to Severus' terms and feelings for the students, gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, Severus," her tone was light. "I'm ready."

Severus looked at her for a second, and again there was a silent communication between the two of them and he nodded his head.

"The offer still stands," Severus said after a moment. "Call for me at anytime."

"Thank you, Severus. For everything."

"Good night, Poppy."

Severus walked out of her chambers.

The school year was plain and uneventful. This year was different. There was no pandemic that kept the medi-witch busy. Yes, she had her scrapped knees, broken bones, upset stomachs, but nothing as major as the previous year. In a way, she was glad about that. During the course of the year, she took Severus up on his offer. Some evenings he was just sit on her armchair, reading, while she did her own thing around her chambers. But instead of going to bed, she would make sure that Severus was able to leave.

As the school year came to a close, Severus received a missive during breakfast. After reading it, he silently got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Both Albus and Poppy watched him leave, but did not follow. That evening, Severus was sitting in his own chambers with a tumbler of firewhiskey at his elbow, lost in thought. A knock on the door brought him out of his musing. Waving his hand, Severus saw Albus walk into the chambers.

"Albus," Severus greeted.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Albus said, sitting in the opposite armchair.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his mentor and took a long drink from the tumbler.

"It seems that I am now the only Snape in existence."

Albus had a puzzled look for a second before recognition set in.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Don't be," Severus said. His voice held no emotion. "I'm not."

"As cruel as Tobias was, he was still your father," Albus said, sadly.

Severus didn't respond to that. He merely looked at Albus.

"So, what happens now?" Albus asked.

"I have to go finalize some paperwork, make some arrangements."

"How long do you think you'll need?"

"A few days," Severus said. "I need to look at the property."

"I suggest making it Unplottable," Albus said.

Severus raised his brow. For the first time, there was a questionable look on Severus' face. A small smile graced the elder man's face as his eyes twinkled.

"Severus," Albus said. "You need to have a safe place. A place where you can call home. A place out of this school. You have done your duties towards the war, and right now it's quiet. There is no need for you to stay cooped up inside the school the entire time. Now, I will not say that there won't be dangers, but you need a place, a safe place, outside these walls."

Albus stood and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned and said, "I also suggest you find a trustworthy person as your secret keeper." With that, Albus left.

Severus thought about what his mentor said. He thought about the possibilities of having a place to call his own. For the first time in a long time, Severus smiled.

_00000_0000_0000_0000

Three days to the end of the school year, Severus walked into the Infirmary. Poppy was standing at her supply cupboard. He could see that she was making the list of potions that she would need brewed during the summer.

"Poppy," Severus called out, so not to startle her.

Poppy turned around and a smile came across her face.

"Severus," she said, putting the parchment and quill down. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she nodded. "So, you have your own place now?"

"It's a two story in Spinner's End," Severus said.

The smile slowly leaving the matron's face. Then she looked up at Severus and forced a smile.

"I'm glad. You need a safe haven away from the school."

"What about you?" Severus asked.

"Oh, no," Poppy shook her head. "I don't think I could ever go back."

Severus nodded.

"You know, that statement rings true. You do need a safe haven. And like Albus told me, you really won't find it within these walls."

"Maybe not," Poppy sighed. "But right now, it's what I need. I feel safe here."

Severus nodded, again.

"So," Poppy said, changing the subject. "What brings you here? I haven't finished the list yet. Not that there is much since we didn't have a pandemic this year."

"I actually came for a favor," Severus said.

Poppy blinked in surprise. Severus Snape coming to ask _her_ for a favor. Would wonders never cease?

"Alright, Severus," she said. "What is it?"

"I knew you would not leave these walls, but this summer I will not be here. This school term I noticed that you haven't called for me as much as before, but on the rare occasion you needed me, I was close. Now, I won't be. My offer still stands. Whenever you need me around, I'm just a floo call away."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Now, Albus suggested that I have a secret keeper," Severus said. "Would you do me the honors?"

"You want me …" she pointed to herself, "to be … why?"

"I want you to know that, even if I'm not within these walls, I will always be available to you. I want you to know that if ever you need that safe haven outside these walls, you would have it. That when you are ready to step out and come to a welcoming place, you can do so without the fear of being surprised from behind."

Tears were welling up in Poppy's eyes at Severus' declaration.

"You are a good man, Severus Snape," Poppy said, smiling through her tears. "Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

 **Fini**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie**


End file.
